Petit Loup
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Moongirl. One-Shot. UA. Tout le monde trouve un moyen de rentrer à la maison, même si c'est parfois difficile... Sirius et Remus le feront pour leur fils...


**Titre**: Petit Loup _(en français dans le texte)_

**Auteur**: Moongirl (moon_journal@yahoo.com)

**Rating**: Très léger R

**Pairing**: Remus/Sirius

**Beta-reading** : **Shinia**** Marina**, qui a fait un travail remarquable de francisation de ma traduction littérale et d'assouplissement des phrases, elle les a rendues bien plus élégantes ! j'espère qu'elle a pas trop bavé sur Sirius et Remus, hein, Shinia ??? !!!

**Sommaire**: Tout le monde trouve un moyen de rentrer à la maison, même si parfois ce n'est pas le plus facile.

**Avertissement**: contient allusion à une grossesse mâle, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, et c'est aussi un UA très Alternatif.

**Disclaimer**: Ni moi ni l'auteur ne possédons aucun des personnages, sauf l'auteur qui a Damon pour elle toute seule (NDA*grin*), le reste est intégralement à JK Rowling.

***

Sirius se tenait nerveusement devant la porte de son amant, une malle à son côté et leur fils de 4 ans dans ses bras. C'était toujours la même anxiété qui se glissait en lui, à chaque fois qu'il emmenait leur fils chez son mari. Mari, ce mot sonnait étrangement dans son esprit. Remus

et lui ne vivaient plus ensemble depuis un an, simplement parce qu'ils avaient laissé la méfiance s'installer entre eux. Seulement parce qu'aucun n'avait pensé que le traître, l'espion au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix était Peter, et avait accusé l'autre à la place. Remus était parti après une violente dispute un an plus tôt, sans pouvoir prendre leur fils avec lui, car le Ministère avait donné à Sirius la garde principale de l'enfant. Et maintenant, il était là, comme à chaque week-end durant les quelques derniers mois, quand Sirius venait rester chez Remus afin qu'il puisse avoir une chance de voir leur fils.

Il sonna une fois, tenant Damon tout contre lui, se demandant tristement si Remus lui  donnerait jamais une autre chance. Ce n'était pas qu'ils se parlaient plus du tout, mais ils n'avaient que des conversations tendues et Remus évitait Sirius autant que possible. Il pouvait bien sûr comprendre les raisons de Remus ; après tout, c'était lui qui avait crié sur Remus, le traitant de monstre et d'autres choses horribles dans sa rage. Mais il espérait toujours une autre chance et il attendrait jusqu'à ce que Remus soit prêt à la lui donner.

"Papa!" la voix de son fils le tira de sa rêverie, remarquant que Remus avait ouvert la porte d'entrée en souriant faiblement, laissant Sirius s'angoisser profondément en se demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas. Néanmoins, Sirius sourit simplement en retour, posant le petit garçon gigotant au sol qui se rendit immédiatement auprès de Remus, voulant être pris dans les bras par l'autre homme.

"_Mon petit loup_*," murmura affectueusement Remus, prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras, indiquant à Sirius de le suivre à l'intérieur, tandis qu'il gagnait le salon.

Sirius entra tranquillement dans l'appartement, ferma la porte derrière lui et déposa la malle dans la chambre d'ami où il s'installerait. Il retira sa cape, révélant une paire de jeans noirs et un tee-shirt bleu, une cravate noire, qu'il avait oublié de retirer avant de partir du travail, encore lâchement accrochée autour de son cou. Après avoir retiré ses chaussures, il suivit Remus et Damon dans le salon, il s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil vacant, regardant les deux autres discuter avec contentement.

Remus était assis sur le sofa avec Damon sur ses genoux, les yeux brillants de joie tandis que le petit garçon racontait tout de ce qu'il avait fait durant la semaine. Mais la peau presque blanche de Remus et les cercles rouges autour de ces yeux d'ambres brillants inquiétaient

Sirius. Il devait se rappeler de demander plus tard à Remus s'il y avait un problème, ne voulant pas gâcher leurs retrouvailles en amenant le sujet maintenant?

A la fin, il ne demanda pas à Remus ce qui n'allait pas ce soir et se retrouva plus tard cette nuit-là, allongé dans son lit, parfaitement éveillé et fixant le plafond, avec les bras croisés sous sa tête. Il détestait cette tension entre eux ; il détestait passer toutes ces nuits sans dormir parce son lit lui semblait beaucoup trop grand pour lui tout seul. Et puis il y avait les nuits où il s'asseyait près du lit de Damon, essayant de veiller sur le petit garçon en train de dormir. C'était ces nuits où l'enfant ne comprenait pas pourquoi son dady et son papa ne vivaient pas ensemble, et pourquoi il ne pouvait voir son papa que les week-ends. C'était ces nuits que Sirius pouvait passer dans le bureau ou dans son lit, éveillé, incapable de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves, incapable d'oublier combien il se sentait seul.

Se décidant finalement il s'assit dans son lit, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil et se leva, seulement vêtu d?une paire de caleçon et d'un tee-shirt serré, dans cette nuit un peu froide. Il frissonna légèrement tandis qu'il se tenait dans le couloir, regardant un peu aux alentours dans l'appartement sombre et silencieux.

Avant d'exécuter son plan, il alla dans le salon où le lit de Damon avait été installé pour le week-end. Il sourit de soulagement quand il vit le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs endormi, serrant étroitement son ours en peluche qu'il avait reçu juste après sa naissance de ses deux

pères. Remus. Il enveloppa plus étroitement son fils dans les couvertures et se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Remus, toutefois prudent et très nerveux sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à y faire.

Ce à quoi il ne s'était as attendu, c'était les bruits de sanglots qu'il entendit dès qu'il entra dans la chambre. Il resta debout à la porte pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures, regardant le corps tremblant de Remus dans le noir, l'inquiétude au fond de lui grandissant pour son ex-amant. Ce mot. Il avait laissé une profonde coupure dans le cœur de Sirius, une blessure dont il avait espéré pouvoir être guérit un jour.. Il craignait d'entrer au début, mais finit par prendre une profonde inspiration et avança lentement dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il marcha silencieusement vers le lit, s'assit sur le bord, et tressaillit intérieurement quand il vit Remus se recroqueviller encore un peu plus, tournant le dos à Sirius.

Il songea à s'en aller une fois encore, mais il savait que s'il reculait maintenant, il perdrait sa toute dernière chance de se rapprocher un jour de Remus, puis d'être au moins juste son ami. Il tendit la main, ne remarquant pas combien il tremblait d'anticipation et d'angoisse tandis

Qu'il touchait finalement les couvertures, posant une petite pression sur le corps sous les draps avec sa main.

"Remus?" il n'eut pas de réponse, seulement d'autres sanglots hachés. Il soupira. Au moins il ne me hurle pas dessus, et ne me dit pas de m'en aller comme la dernière fois, pensa t-il pour lui-même, satisfait d'avoir au moins obtenu un petit quelque chose. Se sentant quelque part encouragé, il vint s'allonger sur le lit, toujours au-dessus des draps, se déplaçant pour toucher doucement les cheveux de Remus.

Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, souriant en entendant l'autre homme se calmer et se relaxer lentement sous ses caresses. Il ferma momentanément les yeux, débordant à la fois de bonheur et de fatigue, plongeant dans un profond sommeil avec un petit mais doux sourire jouant sur son visage, heureux d'avoir trouvé le chemin pour rentrer à la maison.

Quand il se réveilla le matin suivant, il put sentir que quelque chose avait changé, et de plus était presque sûr qu'il se trouvait allongé au-dessus des couvertures quand il s'était endormi. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, désorienté quand il se retrouva à fixer directement le visage souriant de Remus. Il nota alors le bras lâchement posé autour de sa hanche, mais qui le tenait  de façon solide, si bien que même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu s'en aller. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire de tout ça, étant incapable d'expliquer combien il se sentait heureux en cet instant uniquement avec des mots, et seules les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur ses joues pouvaient vraiment montrer comment il se sentait. Il ferma les yeux, et prit une respiration tremblante quand il sentit de douces lèves sur ses joues, embrassant ses larmes tombées, n'osant pas ouvrir les yeux et se demandant après tout si tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve ; mais finalement, il osa enfin ouvrir les yeux.

"Remus..." Il fut réduit au silence par deux doigts sur ses lèvres alors qu'il voulait s'excuser, lui dire combien il l'aimait encore et plus encore. Il fut ravi de constater que ce simple geste pouvait toujours provoquer des frissons dans son échine, laissant une vague de chaleur et de bien-être courir à travers son corps.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit," murmura doucement Remus, la voix douce et aimante, ses cheveux châtains en bataille et ses yeux brillants de tant d'amour, cet amour que Sirius n'avait plus revu pendant toute cette dernière année. Sirius put sentir que les barrières qui s'étaient formées entre eux s'étaient enfin brisées, l'intimité du bien-être et de l'amour était revenue, et il comprit pourquoi Remus avait dit qu'aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être dit, parce que le langage de leurs corps en disait déjà bien assez.

Ce fut alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent après un an de séparation. Au début, ce ne fut qu'une tentative de baiser, tous deux encore trop effrayés que tout ne se brise, mais cela se transforma bientôt en un baiser passionné qui les fit en désirer plus encore. Sirius se retrouva rapidement sur Remus, chevauchant les hanches du loup-garou, tous deux nus et très excités. Il parcourut un chemin de baisers de la gorge de Remus vers sa poitrine et jusqu'à son entrejambe, laissant morsures et coups de langue sur son chemin. Il continua ses caresses, laissant la passion guider son chemin, se retrouvant rapidement plongé en Remus, se répandant en lui avec ferveur après quelques précieux moments d'amour.

Alors que la normalité revenait lentement, Sirius découvrit qu'il tenait Remus dans ses bras, tous deux assoupis avec contentement, tandis que les premiers rayons du soleil inondaient la chambre, la remplissant d'une chaleureuse sensation d'amour et de satisfaction. Alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste à pouvoir rattraper leur manque de sommeil, un nouveau poids sur leur lit les tira tous deux de leur sommeil.

"Papa?" Remus ouvrit les yeux à la voix de son fils, lui souriant de façon ensommeillée et tirant les couvertures pour qu'il vienne ramper en dessous, à côté de lui. Damon se pelotonna aussi près de Remus que possible, laissant échapper un autre petit couinement quand Sirius ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux de derrière Remus.

"Ensemble?" demanda le petit garçon, regardant son père avec espoir tandis qu'il forçait ses paupières fatiguées à rester ouvertes.

"_Oui mon petit loup, oui_,* " répondit gentiment Remus, embrassant doucement Damon sur le front, avant qu'ils retombent tous dans un long sommeil empli de bien-être et d'amour, mais plus que tout, du fait d'être de nouveau une famille.

Fin

_* Les mots en italiques sont en français dans le texte_


End file.
